Just Friends
by StephanieMcmahon101
Summary: Carmen and Michael have been best friends since they met in middle school in 2006. Now they are starting their first year of high school. What happens when the best of friends start to fall for each other?
1. Get Up!

**Get Up!**

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! The alarm on Carmen's radio sounds, piercing into her ears, waking her immediately. Carmen then gets out of bed and changes into her faded blue jeans with holes in the knees, her Abbey Dawn T-Shirt, and her black sneakers.

"Morning Mom!" Carmen said with a smile on her face; clearly in a happy and excited mood.

"Morning honey. Are you ready for your first day of high school?" Carmen's mom asked.

"Of course I am. I can't wait. Umm…. I'm gonna go ahead and go to Michael's house," Carmen explained to her mother.

"Okay, you two have a good first day of school," Carmen's mother said as her daughter walked out the front door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock! Knock! That was the sound of Carmen knocking on the Mizanin house hold door.

"Well good morning Carmen!" she exclaimed after she opened the door.

"Morning Mrs. Mizanin! Is Michael still sleeping?" Carmen asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes he is. You can go wake him if you want," Mrs. Mizanin replied.

Okay, thank you," Carmen said as she walked into Michael's room.

Into Michael's room Carmen walked and saw him still sleeping on his bed.

"Lazy bum!" Carmen laughed to herself.

Then she started jumping up and down on his bed to wake him up. Michael suddenly woke up and flew out of his bed like a bolt of lightning.

Oh my God, Carmen you scared me half to death!" Michael exclaimed still trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah well you don't have time to be scared, we have to get to the bus," Carmen joked.

Thirty minutes later, they both walked down to the bus stop and saw that everyone was already there. The preps were all gathered together and talking non-stop. Velvet, Angelina, Maryse, Nikki, and Brie. They are the five prettiest and most popular girls in school.

"Oh great! The preps got even preppier over the summer," Carmen whined to Michael.

"Well they always do," Michael sighed as Velvet approached Carmen.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the loser train," Velvet scorned at Carmen and Michael.

"Honestly Mike, I don't see why you hang around with this piece of trash. You're way too hot for her," Velvet explained.

Carmen the screamed, "Velvet why don't you just….." then the bus pulled up and cut Carmen off in mid sentence.


	2. The New Girl

**The New Girl**

So everyone lined up to get one the bus. First was Nikki, she is pretty much the leader of the preps. Then Velvet, Angelina, Maryse, and Brie.

"Ladies first," Michael said to Carmen with a smile and slight laugh.

Carmen laughed, smiled, and got on the bus. After everyone finally got on they all heard someone from outside yelling, "Wait, wait!" It was a girl, she sounded like she was English. She ran onto the bus and was panting as she looked for a seat. Carmen looked at her in awe, she was drop dead gorgeous! In fact, everyone was in awe, even all five of the preps. She was, no doubt, the most beautiful girl that Meade County had ever seen.

She sat down next to Michael and Carmen.

"Hello, my name is Katie Lea Burchill. I just moved here about a week ago," she greeted while smiling. Carmen smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Carmen McMahon and this is Michael…." "_Mike_ Mizanin," Michael corrected Carmen. Michael hates it when anyone but Carmen calls him Michael, even his own parents.

"Well it's nice to meet the both of you," Katie smiled.

"You know, you have a very pretty name," Carmen said to Katie.

"Well _she_ is very pretty," Michael said under his breath, but Carmen and Katie both heard. Katie blushed and smiled as Carmen gently jabbed Michael in the side with an expression on her face as if to say _What the heck?_

Just then the bus stopped and everyone got off.

"So how long have the two of you been friends? If you don't mind me asking," Katie asked Michael and Carmen.

"Three years," Carmen replied with a smile.

"Wow! I can't even keep a pet for three years," Katie said as they all laughed.

"Well I gotta go find Mr. Johnson's class for first period. See you two later," she said while waving and walking away.

"Bye Katie," Michael said while he turned to look at Carmen.

"I think someone has a crush," Carmen teased.

"I do not," Michael defended.

"Sure….. well I gotta go to Mrs. Boes for first period. Au revoir!" Carmen said to Michael.

"Arrevidirci, Michael said as their special goodbye.


	3. Dude Look At Her

**Dude look at her**

"Umm… is this Mr. Johnson's math class?" Katie asked the teacher who looked more like a gym teacher than a math teacher.

"Yes it is. You must be our new student," Mr. Johnson replied.

"Yes I am," Katie said with a smile.

"Well welcome to MCHS Miss Burchill. Find yourself a seat."

"Class, please welcome our new student, Katie Lea Burchill," Mr. Johnson announced. Once again everyone was in awe, two guys specifically, Hunter and Shawn. Both of their jaws dropped and they were both slapping each other's arms as if to say _Dude look at her. _Katie laughed as she studied the two of them. Hunter was a big muscular guy with long brown hair and Shawn was the same only not as big. Katie waved and turned around to listen to Mr. Johnson.

Suddenly Katie felt something hit her in the back of the head, she turned around to see Hunter pointing at a folded piece of paper on her desk.

_Hey I'm Hunter and the guy next to me is Shawn. We were wondering, where did u move here from? – Hunter_

_Well I moved here from Canada but I'm originally from Chelsea, England. If you want to talk more then call me. 945-2904 – Katie_

_Okay, I will. – Hunter_

Just then Katie's phone rang, playing "My Bubble Gum" by Rasheeda. Katie frantically dug through her purse for her phone, when she found it she quickly turned it off.

"All phones must be turned off during school hours. Since it's the first day of school I will let you off with a warning but next time I _will _confiscate it," Mr. Johnson announced. Katie turned around to look at Hunter, she smiled and slightly laughed. She was shaking her head in humor as she turned back around.

"Carmen over here!" Layla said as she waved Carmen over to a seat next to her which was saved for Carmen specifically. Carmen noticed the seat that Layla was pointing to and went to sit. Layla was a very good friend of Carmen's, she was also cheer captain all three years of middle school and hoped for that some spot in high school. The only problem was that Velvet also wants that spot and won't stop at anything to get it. Velvet as hated Layla ever since she refused to join her in the preppy group, then Layla made it even worse by becoming friends with the one person Velvet hates most in the world, Carmen McMahon.

"Hey Car, I haven't seen you in forever! How was your summer?" Layla asked.

"It was great! How was yours?" Carmen replied.

"It was fine. I practiced for cheer squad……… oh, and I met a guy!" Layla replied hoping to surprise Carmen.

"OMG! Are you serious?!? You never date, you're always saying that you need to focus on academics and cheer squad," Carmen said still very shocked.

"Of course I'm serious. I met him over the summer and he's special so I made an acception and went out with him," Layla told Carmen.

"What's special about him? I would love to meet him," Carmen said.

"Well he's sweet, funny, he listens, he's a great kisser," Layla blushed at that one, "and the best part is that he's from England too!" Layla explained in excitement.

"OMG!!! You kissed him?!?! You've never kissed anyone before!" Carmen said in astonishment.

"Yeah I know! Well you can meet him right now because he's coming this way," Layla said as they turned in his direction.

Michael walked into Mr. Moses' first period English class and sat in the second to last row.

"Hey Mike," came the familiar voice of Michael's friend Phil Brooks from beside him. Phil is currently dating Nikki Bella, which no one ever really understood because Phil is a punk rock guy with tattoos and piercings and Nikki's the kind of girl who usually wouldn't spit on someone like that if they were on fire.

"Hey Phil, what's up?" Michael asked.

"Nothing much. You have a good summer?" Phil asked.

"Yeah same as always," Michael replied.

"Hey guys," said Ted's deep southern voice as he sat on the other side of Michael.

"Hey Ted," Michael & Phil said simultaneously.

"Good morning class and welcome to English class. I am your teacher Mr. Moses," Mr. Moses announced to the class room.

"Mr. Moses may I go to the restroom?" Ted asked.

"Yes you may," Mr. Moses answered. So Ted left to go to the restroom.

"Carmen this is William Regal. William this is my good friend Carmen McMahon," Layla introduced the two of them.

"Hello William, nice to meet you," Carmen smiled as she held out her hand for a handshake.

"Pleasure's all mine Ms. McMahon," William replied as he took Carmen's hand and gently kissed it. Then he went to sit on the other side of Layla.

"I'll be right back," Carmen whispered to Layla.

Carmen went up to Mrs. Boes and asked, "Mrs. Boes may I go get a drink of water?"

"Yes you may," Mrs. Boes replied. Carmen left the room and headed for the water fountains which are right outside of the bathrooms.

As Carmen walked down the hall she was approached by a guy with short dark brown hair and beautiful brown eyes.

"Hey beautiful, what's your name?" asked the brown eyed boy.

Carmen laughed and replied, "Carmen McMahon. What's yours?"

"AJ Styles. Hey do you know where Mrs. Boes' reading class is?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, I'm in there right now. I can take you there in a minute if you want," Carmen offered.

"Okay thanks," AJ said.

"I'm gonna go get a drink of water first," Carmen explained.

"Okay then I'll wait for you right here," AJ smiled.

"Okay, be right back," Carmen said. AJ watched Carmen as she walked away.

She turned the corner and pressed the button on the water fountain and started drinking. Just then Ted walked out of the bathroom and saw Carmen's curly blonde hair.

"Hey Car," Ted said as Carmen stopped drinking the water. Carmen hadn't seen Ted all summer and almost didn't recognize him.

"Hey," Carmen replied while wiping water from her mouth.

"Car do you not recognize me?" Ted asked

"Sorry, no," Carmen replied slightly laughing.

"Ted Dibiase Jr. Remember me now?" Ted asked while smiling.

"OMG! Teddy? You look so different. I haven't seen you all summer," Carmen said in astonishment.

"Yeah I know and I'm begging you not to call me Teddy," he laughed.

"Okay, I won't," Carmen smiled.

"Thanks. Well I gotta get back to Mr. Moses' class. I'll see you at lunch," Ted explained as he walked away.

"Okay, see you later," Carmen replied.

Then Carmen turned back around the corner and started walking with AJ.

"Is that your boyfriend?" AJ asked her.

"No," Carmen laughed.

"So……. Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked hoping she said no.

"No I'm single," Carmen answered not feeling too proud of herself.

"You've got to be kidding me. Someone as beautiful as you can't possibly be single," AJ said.

"Thanks, that's sweet but I am single," Carmen blushed. They arrived in Mrs. Boes' room and Carmen went back to her seat.

"Well you must be AJ. Take a seat so we may start class," Mrs. Boes told AJ. AJ smiled at the seat he chose and went to sit. He sat right beside Carmen and grinned at her.


	4. He Wouldn't Wanna Go Out With Me

**He wouldn't wanna go out with me**

"Car who's that?" Layla asked.

"AJ Styles. He came up to me in the hall and started talking to me," Carmen whispered in reply.

"Oh okay. Do you like him?" Layla asked in a whisper.

"Layla I just met him, I don't know yet," Carmen smiled.

"I ran into Ted in the hall too," Carmen whispered.

"Really?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, he got really cute over the summer," Carmen smiled.

"Why don't you ask him out?" Layla asked.

"He wouldn't wanna go out with me," Carmen replied, that was her answer every time Layla asked her that.

"I think he'd be stupid no to go out with you," AJ said after eavesdropping. Carmen blushed, "Thank you."

Ted sat back down next to Michael and asked, "Why didn't you tell me Carmen got so beautiful?"

"I never noticed," Michael replied.

"Never noticed my foot! You couldn't possibly have _not_ noticed how beautiful she is," Ted protested.

"I didn't notice 'cause I don't think of her like that! I also don't like talking about her like that!" Michael exclaimed in a whisper.

"Okay okay, I won't talk about it anymore," Ted said trying to calm Michael down.

"Why are you so defensive about Carmen?" Phil asked after over-hearing Ted and Michael's conversation.

"Because she's my best friend," Michael answered.

Carmen got her tray of food and went to look for a table to sit with her friends.

"Carmen over here," Katie said directing Carmen to the table her friends were sitting.

She sat down next to Michael and asked, "So how were your classes?"

"They were okay. I've got science next," he answered.

"Really? Me too. Professor House?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

Then, at different times, the rest of the table said that they had Professor House next period as well.

"Hey Car you wanna be my science partner?" asked the sweet southern sound of Ted's voice.

"Yeah I'd love to," Carmen answered smiling.

Just then AJ got his food and sat down right next to Carmen.

"Oh my god, you're never gonna leave me alone are you?" Carmen joked to AJ.

"Nope," he laughed.

"Let me introduce you to everyone," she told him.

"Everybody this is AJ, AJ this is Katie, Layla, William, Ted, and my best friend Mike," Carmen introduced.

"Layla!" Mickie called from the table next to Layla's.

"What?" Layla asked.

"Come here for a second," Mickie told her.

So Layla got up and went to see what Mickie wanted.

"Can you introduce me to Mike?" Mickie asked.

"Sure. What class do you have next?" Layla asked.

"Professor House," Mickie answered.

"Perfect, you can be his science partner," Layla said.

"What about Carmen?" Mickie asked looking confused.

"She's partners with Ted," Layla answered.

"Okay thanks," Mickie said.

"No problem," Layla replied as she walked back to the table.

"Ugh! Do you see how close she is to him? She's practically in his lap!" Velvet whined in disgust talking to Maryse.

"Now Velvet, I know how much you like Mike but she's not that close," Maryse explained trying to calm Velvet down.

"Yeah well…." Velvet didn't have anything to say so she stopped there.

"Are you gonna be my science partner next period?" Maryse asked Velvet.

"No, sorry. I already promised Angelina. I don't think Brie has a partner yet though," Velvet replied.

"Okay thanks," Maryse said.

Carmen walked into the science lab with Ted and they took the table in the second row to the left. Katie came in and sat at the table next to them but she didn't have a partner yet. Then Velvet and Angelina came in side by side and sat at the table behind Carmen and Ted. Michael came in and sat in front of Carmen.

Then came Mickie, smiling, as usual, she went up to Michael and asked, "Hey Mike. I was wondering, can I be your science partner?"

"Yeah sure," Michael replied, but he wasn't really focused on that. He was too focused on the two guys that were all over his best friend and what was worse was that she was falling for all of it.

Katie was looking at all the test tubes and beakers when she heard a voice from beside her say, "Hey good lookin',"

Katie got a very confused look on her face trying to figure out who said that, and then she saw who said it,

"I should have figured that you're the one who said that," Katie joked.

"Yeah. Hey, can I be your science partner?" Hunter asked.

"Yes of course," Katie answered.

While they were talking Maryse and Brie walked in and took the table behind Katie and Hunter. After them, AJ came in. He looked for Carmen and saw her talking and laughing with Ted. So he took a seat next to Layla in the first row on the right.

"I'm sorry you can't sit with Carmen like you want," Layla apologized to AJ.

"It's okay. I still get to see her beautiful smile," AJ replied.


	5. Sleep over

Chapter 5

Well it's the last day of the first week of school. Carmen, Katie, and Michael have just stepped into the school from the bus.

"So are you ready for the sleep over at my house tonight?" Carmen asked Katie, referring to the sleep over at her house with Layla and Katie.

"Yeah I can't wait," Katie answered. "Well I'm gonna get going. I want to get to math early. See you later."

"Bye Katie," Carmen smiled.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Carmen asked Michael.

"Sleep over at my house with Phil and Ted," Michael answered.

"Ted?" Carmen asked even though she heard him the first time.

"Yes Ted," Michael answered dragging the words.

"Michael are you okay with me likin' Ted?" Carmen asked as she stopped walking and grew a worried look on her face.

Michael saw that she really wanted him to be okay with it so he replied, "Car I'm okay with you liking him but I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks for being concerned but I'm a big girl, I'll be okay," Carmen assured him.

"Well I'm gonna head to first period. See you at lunch. Au revoir!"

"Arevedici," Michael replied.

So the school day finally finished and all three girls and all three guys headed to the bus. Carmen, Layla, and Katie sat in seat 18 on the right while Ted and Michael sat in seat 20 behind them. Phil went to sit with his girlfriend and the rest of the preps.

"Michael don't you think Phil should be sitting with you and Ted instead of Nikki?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah but you know how Nikki is, if he doesn't sit with her then she'll start whining," Michael answered looking annoyed at the thought of Nikki's whining.

By now Carmen, Layla, and Katie had been at Carmen's house for six hours and it was 9 o'clock at night. They were all three sitting in Carmen's room eating Oreo cookies with facial masks on.

"Do you think we can take these off now Car?" Katie asked Carmen.

"Yeah sure let's go wash 'em off," Carmen replied.

So all three girls went to the restroom sink to wash the green gunk off their faces. Layla's mask had already hardened so much that she had to scrub 10 times harder to get hers off which left red marks on her face.

"Do ya think they're up there?" Ted asked Michael.

"Yeah," Michael answered.

"Well how are we gonna get 'em out here?" Phil questioned. Michael shrugged. Ted couldn't think of anything else to do so he took off his shoe and threw it into Carmen's bedroom through the open glass door on the balcony.

"OW!" Came the scream of Carmen's voice after being hit in the head by Ted's shoe.

"Are you okay Car?" asked Layla.

"No, this shoe just hit me in the back of the head," Carmen replied while rubbing the back of her head. The three girls went to look out the balcony. Carmen's eyes lit up when she looked out and saw Ted looking up at her.

"Hey do you wanna go down to the creek and swim?" Ted asked the girls.

"Yeah sure just a second," Carmen answered as she, Layla, and Katie went to put some bathing suits on under their clothes.


	6. Anyone Ask You To The Dance Yet?

Chapter 6

"Oh...My...GOD! Look at how hot Ted looks with his shirt off!" Carmen whispered to Layla and Katie as Ted pulled off his shirt to get on the water.

"Car you're so in love," Layla teased her friend. Carmen laughed as she gazed at Ted standing in the dim light of the moon.

"Car are you gonna stand there all night or get in the water?" Phil joked. Carmen laughed and started removing her shirt, shoes, and pants until she was only wearing a bathing suit. _Wow! She looks gorgeous! _Michael thought to himself as he watched Carmen.

"Oh my god it's cold!" Carmen screached as she put one foot in the water and quickly took it out.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed all three girls as Phil, Ted, and Michael pushed them into the water.

"Michael Gregory Mizanin!!" Carmen yelled as she ran out of the water, chased him, and pushed him in.

About an hour after all that happened Layla, Carmen, and Katie were all dry,changed, and in Carmen's room.

"Ugh! Now my hair's all frizzed!" Layla screached.

"Just use my falt iron," Carmen advised her friend.

"Okay thanks," Layla said with relief.

"No problem," Carmen replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The monday morning after that started out normally until Katie heard a familiar voice from beside her say, "Hey kitty kat." Katie already knew who it was by the voice.

"Hello Hunet," Katie said back.

"Well I'm going to head to class now. See you two at lunch," Katie said to Michael and Carmen.

"Who do ya..." Michael was asking until he was cut off by Mickie James.

"Hey Mike!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey Mickie," he said plainly.

"Do you wanna walk around with me until we have to go to class?" Mickie asked hopefully.

"Uh..." he looked at Carmen who was mouthing _go _while smiling.

"Sure," he answered and they started walking through the hall. That's when Carmen realized she was walking alone.

"Hey Car," came Ted's voice as he walked up to her.

"Where's Mike and Katie?"

"Walking around, Michael's with Mickie and Katie's with some guy named Hunter," Carmen answered.

"Oh, well do you mind if I walk with you?" Ted asked her.

"No I don't mind," Carmen smiled.

"Hey look the homecoming dance is coming up," Ted announced to Carmen as they saw a bulletin on the school bulletin board that said Homecoming Dance Saturday Night.

"Oh fantabulous," Carmen said sarcastically with a kind of sad look on her face.

"Aw what's wrong Car?" Ted asked genuinely concerned.

"It's just that I don't wanna get all worked up about it when I know that no one's gonna ask me to go with 'em," Carmen replied.

"Oh don't say that. I'm sure you'll get _atleast _500 guys askin' you nd any of 'em would be lucky to go with you," Ted assured her. Carmen blushed. Ted looked up at the click and saw that they only had 3 minutes until they needed to be in class.

"Do you want me to walk you to class?" Ted asked hoping she said yes.

"Yeah sure," Carmen replied with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carmen grabbed her lunch tray and headed to the table where her friends were sitting. Seeing that there was only one seat available Carmen asked, "Ted can I sit with you?"

"Yeah sure," Ted happily answered. So Carmen gladly took a seat next to him.

"So anyone ask you to the dance yet?" Ted smiled as he nudged Carmen in the arm.

Carmen laughed and replied, "No, as I pretdicted."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! There is no way that _you_ don't have a date to the dance yet!" AJ explained to Carmen.

"Okay I don't know what's going on with the two of you," Carmen said referring to Ted and AJ, "but _no one _is gonna ask me to the dance."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What in the blue heck is she doing?!?" Velvet whined, "First she's all over Mike....and now Ted! She's like the Queen of the Street Corners."

"Velvet are you jealous?" Maryse questioned.

"Of course I'm not! There's nothing to be jealous of! I've got everything," Velvet shot back.

"Yeah everything but Mike," Brie said under her breath.

"Excuse me!" Velvet fired at Brie.

"Oh um...nothing," Brie stumbled.

"Yeah that's what I thought you said," Velvet snapped.


	7. Will you go to the dance with me?

Chapter 7

Carmen was at her locker with Katie a few minutes before it was time to go home and then Ted came, "Hey Katie can I talk to Carmen alone for a minute?"

"Yes sure. I'll save you a seat on the bus Car," Katie answered and left.

"So what'd you wanna talk about?" Carmen asked curiously.

"Um…well I was wondering…would you maybe…wanna…go to the dance with me?" Ted asked nervously. Carmen was shocked and completely blown away by what she just heard.

Finally she gathered the words to say, "Yes I would love to!"

"Really?" Ted asked in disbelief.

"Yes of course!" Carmen replied ecstatically.

"Great I'll pick you up at seven," Ted said referring to the night of the homecoming dance.

"Okay can't wait," Carmen replied as the bell rang. "Well I gotta go."

"Okay I'll call you," Ted smiled as he waved goodbye.

"Oh my god! Y'all will never guess what just happened!" Carmen said ecstatically to Katie and Michael as she got in her seat.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Ted asked me to the homecoming dance!" Carmen replied as happy as ever.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" Katie hugged Carmen.

"Mike did you hear her?" Katie looked at Michael who was less than happy for his friend.

"Yeah that's great Car. I'm really happy for you," he lied.

"Michael what's wrong?" Carmen asked her best friend who had been unhappy ever since he heard that she was going to the dance with Ted.

"Nothing Car, I'm fine," he lied again.

She stopped him, "Are you mad at me for going to the dance with Ted?" she worried.

"Car I could _never _be mad at you," telling the truth this time.

"Well…do you have a date to the dance yet?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"No," he answered.

"Well why don't you ask Mickie? I think she really likes you," she suggested.

"Yeah maybe I will," he answered.

A few hours after they walked to their own homes Carmen got a call on her cell phone.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Oh my god! Carmen you will never guess who just asked me to the dance," Layla cheered.

"Hmmm...Regal?" Carmen answered knowing she was right.

"Yeah I'm so excited! Oh and Hunter asked Katie," Layla informed her.

"That's great," Carmen said unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong Car? I thought you'd be ecstatic since Ted asked you to go with him," she wondered.

"Well it's Michael. He doesn't seem happy but he won't tell me why," Carmen informed Layla as she fingered the necklace Michael had given her as a birthday present the previous year.

"Hello," Michael answered his cell phone.

"Hey Mike what's up?" came Phil's voice from the other end.

"Oh nothing, you?" he asked.

"Well, I broke up with Nikki earlier," Phil replied.

"Are you serious?!?!?!??" Michael freaked.

"Yeah, she's just too _preppy_," Phil emphasized the word preppy.

"Wow! Well that's what generally happens when you date a prep," Michael pointed out the obvious, "So now who are you going to the homecoming dance with?"

"I'm not going. The only reason I ever use to go to things like that was 'cause Nikki made me. Now I don't have to go," Phil explained.

"Well I'm happy for ya man 'cause to be honest none of us ever really liked her," Michael laughed.

"Yeah I know," Phil laughed with him.


	8. Jealousy

**Chapter 8**

"Morning sunshine!" Carmen exclaimed as Michael came walking out of his house to go to the bus stop with Carmen.

"Morning," Michael said still half asleep.

"You got a date to the dance yet?" Carmen asked immediately.

"Um, no…" Michael replied as if the answer were completely obvious.

"Oh….well do you want me to find you a date?" Carmen asked already having someone in mind.

"No Car don't worry I don't think I'll have a problem finding a date. I mean come on look at me," he answered egotistically. Carmen looked at him and then they started to laugh at his vanity.

After a minute or so Carmen pondered whether to ask him something that had been on her mind or not and she finally made a decision. "Es tu fou de moi ?"

"What?" Michael looked very confused.

"Sorry it was easier to ask in french. I said are you mad at me?" Carmen sighed.

"Of course not! Why would you think I was mad at you?" He stopped walking and looked at her curiously.

"Well it's just that you haven't really been…..you, lately. I wasn't sure if you were mad at me or something," Carmened explained as she rubbed her hands together nervously.

"Car I could never be mad at you, don't ever worry about that," Michael assured her as he noticed her biting her lips and rubbing her hands together. "Is there something bothering you sweetheart?"

"Well…..i'm nervous about the dance. I've never been to a dance before and I really like Ted. I'm so nervous!" Carmen finally blurted out after she had been keeping it to herself since Ted asked her to the dance.

"Carmen don't worry everything will be fine I promise," Michael comforted her with a warm and loving smile.

"Thanks Michael." She smiled and she looked up at him.

Carmen went to class early that morning so that she could finish some homework she forgot to do the night before. Then she noticed AJ Styles walk into the room.

"Hey AJ are you any good at fractions?" Carmen asked as AJ was putting his things on his desk.

"Kinda I guess. Why, you need some help?" He answered though it was obvious she needed help considering she had been sitting there for five minutes on the first question.

"Yes _please!_" Carmen begged him.

"Okay, will do," they both laughed and AJ sat down to help her.

Ted was outside of the classroom looking in as he saw AJ and Carmen talking and laughing together. Jealousy started to build up inside of him. He left but couldn't get the thought of them out of his head.

"So how come you haven't introduced me to this _Katie Lea_ I hear so much about?" Shawn questioned Hunter as they walked the hallway.

"I don't know? Do you want to meet her right now?" Hunter answered in question form.

"Yes as a matter o'fact I do. Let's go," Shawn answered.

"O…kay. Let's go find her," Hunter replied hesitantly. They walked the hall until Hunter saw Katie at her locker getting some books out and he and Shawn went to separate sides of her.

"Hello there Katie," Shawn said with a big white smile plastered onto his face.

"Um hello," Katie said looking a bit confused.

"Shawn this is Katie Katie this is Shawn," Hunter plainly introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Katie smiled as she held out her hand to shake Shawn's.

Shawn looked at Katie's hand and then grew a slight smirk on his face. "Ditto," he said as he slapped his hand against hers. Hunter rolled his eyes at Shawn's purposely embarrassing him.

"Okay it's time for us to go. Bye Katie see you later," Hunter said as he grabbed Shawn's long brown hair and and pulled him down the hallway away from Katie.

"Thanks AJ you're a life saver!" Carmen thanked AJ as he finished helping her with her homework.

"No problem," AJ smiled at her as she put her heomwork in her binder.

"Carmen are you sure you don't like AJ? Even just the slightest bit?" Layla asked as she looked at her friend who was smiling a smile that girls only smile when they have a crush.

"Layla I'm dating Ted," Carmen replied.

"That's not a defense," Layla smirked.

"Bu…" Carmen was cut off from her defense as the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Good morning class. Open your books to page 144 and read to page 150," Ms. Boes directed the class.

"Are we going shopping later for the dance?" Layla whispered to Carmen as they read.

"Yeah after school," Carmen answered.

"You know, you're not suppose to be talking during class," AJ teased Carmen.

"Then why are you talking?" Carmen questioned as she raised her eyebrows and looked at AJ. AJ smiled and turned back to his book. Carmen laughed slightly under her breath. Layla looked at her and smirked as she raised her eyebrow.

Carmen mouthed the words "What?" when she saw her friend.

"Oh nothing," Layla answered as she turned back to her book.


End file.
